


what is halved will never again be whole

by lollystar888



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Second Person, aftermath of Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollystar888/pseuds/lollystar888
Summary: You blinked and the world shattered to pieces around you.//Or, a short viewpoint of an original character who comes back from the snap.





	what is halved will never again be whole

All you did was blink.

You're eating lunch in a cafe and as you go to put down your fork you realise your plate is gone and that's when the screaming starts.

You check your phone. 572 missed calls, 423 voice mails and ... so many texts.

The date is what gets you though: 2023, and what the hell does that mean?

You work it out, eventually. You along with half the planet. Five years ago, half the population just disappeared. Five years later, they reappeared just as suddenly.

No one really knows what the hell happened.

You try to go back to your normal life, you do. But it's not that easy.

Your apartment was sold, your stuff packed into boxes and thrown away because you were dead.

Dad died three years back. Heart attack, they tell you, and you don't believe it because from your point of view you last spoke to him a few days ago. The funeral's already come and gone, his ashes spread and you wonder how you'll get closure.

Dad's not the only one you've lost, either. Too many people who survived the snap took their own lives in the days following. Three close friends included.

You finally reunite with your sibling and... they're a stranger. With dead eyes and a hard skin because unlike you they've lived the past five years and they lost _everyone_ and they don't trust the world to be kind enough anymore.

Your two-year old kid is seven and doesn't know who you are.

The love of your life's moved on with someone else.

You blinked and the world shattered to pieces around you.  
  



End file.
